stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental
The Elemental Empire is the third and newest Empire that was added to Stick Empires, playable since 27 February 2014. Description The Elemental army appears to be based off of a "Nature's Army" theme, with fully organic structures, as well as nature-themed units and attacks. Many of the Elemental units are spellcasters - for instance, the Treature, Inferno and Cycloid all have powerful AoE spells that can wreak havoc on the battlefield. The layout of this Empire is completely different compared to Order and Chaos, as this Empire features four basic elementals which can be then further combined into five other advanced units. Basic Units The Elementals have four basic units. These four units are combined to form more powerful units at the cost of mana. They do not cost mana, only gold. Earth Earth fulfills the role of melee unit and resource-gatherer in the Elemental Empire. In its humanoid state, the Earth Elemental has an attack capable of stunning. After transforming into its other state and becoming a Chompler, Earth is capable of mining and praying, just like an Order or Chaos Miner. Water Water is the support unit and healer of the Elemental Empire. This unit attacks by rushing at an enemy unit to freeze it solid until either Water or the unit it is freezing dies, or the Water unit is ordered to unfreeze. The Water Elemental can also suicidally explode, healing all nearby friendly units and curing them of any DoT. Air Air fulfills the role of aerial support, being untouchable by melee units, but still able to cast powerful lightning bolts to strike down enemy units. Its attacks are also lock-on, allowing for deadly accuracy that can strike down enemies far from where the Elemental itself is. However, due to its long retargeting speed and inability to kite, the Air Elemental can be left vulnerable. This can be avoided by targeting the unit ahead of time to avoid the ridiculous retargeting time. Fire Fire functions the most like an archer making it favored by most players. It can easily blast enemies with its fireballs and Burn them in the process. If used properly, the Fire Elemental is a deadly unit that can wreak havoc on any opponent. However, they deal little in terms of actual damage, instead primarily relying on Burn damage to kill enemies. It also has the ability to kite. Combination Units The four basic units can all combine to form more powerful units. All combination units cost 100 mana to produce. All combinations occur instantly and can cure both Poison and Burn . Charrog The Charrog acts as the tanking unit of the Elementals, armoured with a decent 9 bars of health -much more than the other basic armoured units in game. The Charrog is similar to a combined version of the Shadowrath and Juggerknight, as it can burrow under the ground (the equivalent of Shadowrath's Shinobi) and jump up to stun units. The Charrog is formed by a combination of Earth and Fire. Cycloid The Cycloid acts as an aerial mage for taking out flying units and providing ground support for the Elemental army. It can stun multiple units at a time using a tornado attack, or put a defensive shield around themselves or another unit, reducing the damage it takes. The Cycloid is formed by a combination of Air and Water. Infernos The Inferno acts as the offensive spellcaster of the Elementals. Its Fire Dragon spell can stun and damage multiple enemy units at once, and its Fire Rain spell can deal burn damage. It can be upgraded to burning meteors. The Inferno is formed by a combination of Air and Fire. Treature The Treature acts as an area-control unit. It can summon Scorplings (which can poison when upgraded) to protect itself, while draining the health of enemy units and stunning them in the process. The Treature is formed by a combination of Earth and Water. V V acts as the "ultimate" unit of the Elementals, formed by the combination of all four basic elementals. This unit can take control enemy units, but is forced to stay still and cannot move or attack when controlling the unit, making it vulnerable to attack. The V can also be upgraded to summon two clones, which can be controlled by the player. Combine 1.png|The two elementals disappeared, combining into a yellowish white spark. Combine 2.png|The middle of the sparks begin to concentrate, shining brighter. Combine 3.png|The middle shines into the sky, forming the combined elemental. Other Combinations Besides other units, Combination can also produce two other things: Scorch and Blind Gate. Both, unlike the other Elemental combination units, do not cost mana. Scorch While technically not a unit, Scorch is formed by the combination of Water and Fire. Upon formation, a large explosion occurs, capable of stunning and damaging multiple enemy units at once, as well as knocking them back a large distance. This can deal a one-shot kill to archers. Blind Gate While technically a structure and not a unit, the Blind Gate still appears in the unit creation area for Elementals. The Blind Gate is created by a combination of Earth and Air. Upon formation, two pillars are formed at the location of combination. These pillars become the boundaries of the enemy's Fog of War, making the Blind Gate an extremely effective anti-espionage measure. Category:Empires